theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sing-Alongs: Oh, Where is My Hairbrush
Sing-Alongs: Oh, Where is My Hairbrush? is a Sing-Along DVD released in April 3, 2010. Plot After finishing his morning bath, Larry wonders where his hairbrush is. First, Pa Grape comes in, telling Larry that he "saw a hairbrush back there". Larry is initially joyful about this, until Junior Asparagus also shows up, asking Larry why he needs a hairbrush when he doesn't have any hair. Larry is confused about this, before Bob the Tomato then shows up, explaining that because Larry never uses the hairbrush, he gave it to the Peach, "'cause he's got hair". Larry then laments about the loss of his hairbrush, until the Peach shows up and thanks Larry for the hairbrush. After the Peach leaves, Larry then calls out to the Peach to take care of his hairbrush. After finishing the song, the audience then throws flowers at Larry for his performance. Bob and Larry are on a photo safari while on the search for a monkey (or an ape) as Larry sings that "If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey, even if it has a monkey kind of shape. If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey, if it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey, it's an ape". Bob then sees something swing by in the trees, but he can't tail if it's a monkey or an ape. Larry then sings again about how if it doesn't have a tail it's not a monkey, but an ape, before adding that if it's a nickel, or a salad, or a pillow, then it's not a monkey, which Bob is confused about, before telling Larry that there's something wrong with his logic. Larry then tells Bob that the lady at the zoo told her, "If there's a tail, it's a monkey. No tail, ape". When Bob tries telling Larry that a kite and a comet each have tails, Larry tells him that they're monkeys, and when he tells Larry that a bubble doesn't, Larry tells him that it's an ape. Bob then tells Larry that that's not what the lady at the zoo meant, before something swings past in the trees again. When Larry thinks that they found a monkey, it's actually a cow, as Bob tries to tell him, but Larry wants to find more, before Bob tells Larry that he doesn't have a tail, and neither does he. However, Larry is not so sure, as it turns out that Bob does have a tail, which is a lion's tail. We are treated a picture of Larry wearing a cowboy hat with a jet pack strapped to his back while carrying a platypus marionette, before Bob shows up, telling the announcer that he's on. When the announcer asks what his line is, Bob tells him to read the script, but the announcer says that he doesn't have one. Bob then asks Larry where the script for the Silly Song is, before it turns out the Larry forgot it, but fortunately, Archibald has a song, before Larry tells him, "You're a life saver". The scene then switches to Larry and Archibald who are both driving in a van while Archibald starts singing about how 'the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo' lies atop a mound of snow high in the hills where the cold winds blow, while the French Peas are riding in the back seat. The van then stops at a house where Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt also board the van as well. However, the van then stops at the bank where Larry has to deposit some money, while Archibald says that they can deal with a minor delay. Pa then asks Archibald what the deal with the biscuit is, before Archibald explains that Sir James McNabb of the Guild of Dough made the biscuit so long ago and the people would travel far to see it on the Mountain of Zazzamarandabo, before Larry comes back and the trip resumes again. However, this time, the van then stops at a coffee shop, where Larry has to pick up some goldfish food, before asking the others if they need anything, though Mr. Lunt says, "Maybe a venti half-caf vanilla hazelnut latte, hold the whipped cream. And maybe one of those little chocolate-covered graham crackers?" Later, the trip resumes again while the passengers are eating snacks, while Larry asks Archibald what's so important about the biscuit. Archibald then sings that the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo was lost to the world many years ago until his great-uncle Archembeaux stubbed his toe on the frozen doe of the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. However, Larry then stops to pick up a map, before the van then approaches what appears to be where the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo is on display. The group then exit from the van before they approach the display, discovering that Jimmy and Jerry Gourd have already eaten the biscuit that was on display, before the two gourds then leave after that on full stomachs, while Larry looks at the map, saying that he may have taken a wrong turn. It turns out that the biscuit that was eaten was actually the Biscuit of Doug, so the group then heads back to the van to head on to the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. However, just as they are about to approach the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, Pa asks "Who needs to take a potty break?", which the French Peas say that they do, which causes the van to instead head towards the direction of the rest area, much to Archibald's frustration. We see that Larry is stuck in a bear trap, before Archibald Asparagus shows up, explaining that due to the disastrous outcome of the previous Silly Song, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Among the alternate songs that we screened, one was selected based on the sense of artistry and all-around propriety. When Larry asks what Archibald is saying, Archibald answers that Silly Songs is cancelled until further notice. Larry then asks how he's supposed to get out of the bear trap, with Archibald telling him that he'll think of something. Mr. Lunt starts singing the song "His Cheeseburger", telling the story about how Jerry Gourd is desperate for a cheeseburger from Burger Bell, but is unable to get one on account of the restaurant being closed. Because of that, he stays at the restaurant all night until the morning comes. When Jerry awakes, he looks ahead to see a billboard for Denny's, promoting an offer of bacon and eggs for half price. Jerry then decides to take this offer, promising to come back for a cheeseburger when lunchtime comes. After the song ends, Archibald then tells Mr. Lunt "I thought you were going to sing about growing up in Connecticut", with Mr. Lunt replying "I grew up in New Jersey". Larry goes to a fancy restaurant and asks for a glass of grape juice. The waiter (Mr. Lunt) refuses because Larry has spilled grape juice several times in the past and ultimately forces Larry to use a sippy cup. Larry tries to argue his case with the waiter, busboy (Jimmy), and maître d' (Madame Blueberry), but they insist that Larry use the sippy cup. When a courtroom judge (Mr. Nezzer) is about to pass the sippy cup sentence, the governor calls in and says that Larry can have his grape juice in a glass... which he promptly spills. When the title card appears again, Larry says he will take the sippy cup. Presented as "Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Mr. Lunt", Mr. Lunt sings about Benny, a poor old mutt who sits outside a donut shop and begs for donuts. At Mr. Lunt's urging, passersby keep giving Benny donuts, but Mr. Lunt learns the hard ways that dogs shouldn't be fed donuts when Benny twice gives a hyperactive rendition of "Waltz Me Around Again, Willie". A trio of salesmen (played by The Scallions) explain to Madame Blueberry that they come from Stuff-Mart and were wondering if Madame Blueberry would be interested in going shopping there. When Madame Blueberry expresses interest, the salesmen then give her a Stuff-Mart catalog, before they start singing the "Stuffmart Rap", explaining to Madame Blueberry about all the interesting things you can buy there. Presented as "Obscure Broadway Show Tunes with Larry", Larry and Petunia lament the misplacement of various office supplies and reminisce about the time when they were plentiful in this parody of the folk song Where Have All the Flowers Gone?. At the end, the narrator promotes Act 2, "Revenge of the Staplers". Bob has a real problem; he needs to sneeze, but he can't, so because of that, he goes to see the Sneeze Doctor, but the receptionist (played by Mr. Lunt) tells him to wait for the Sneeze Doctor. A cat then shows up in front of Bob, before the Sneeze Doctor (played by Larry the Cucumber) shows up, singing about sneezing, but being sure to use a tissue when you do it, as well as sneezing up 150 miles an hour. The receptionist then says that the average sneeze travels at an average rate of 100 miles an hour, before saying that in 2003, Dirk Evert from Germany clocked in at 150, before Dirk Evert shows up with a medal around his neck. When the receptionist congratulates Dirk, he says, "Danke". The Sneeze Doctor then sings that he may have a remedy, in his potpourri, which he holds in front of Bob, aggravating his allergies even further, but still no luck in sneezing, even when he holds some flowers in front of his nose, shines a light on his face, shakes some pepper on his nose, and tickles his nose with a feather. The receptionist then also explains that the sneeze reflex when exposed to bright lights is a genetic trait found in 25% of the population, especially Dirk, which Dirk demonstrates when the light is shined on him. The same cat from earlier then shows up in front of Bob, before he also feels another sneeze coming on, before he finds inner peace inside his mind, which causes him to sneeze successfully. The receptionist then tells him "Gesundheit", before explaining that it means "Good health" in German. The Sneeze Doctor and the others then resume singing about sneezing, but this time, Bob finds that he cannot stop sneezing. At the gas station, Larry and Miss Achmetha both admire each other for the Sport Utility Vehicles that they own, before they start singing about being the heroes and saving innocent bystanders who are in trouble. Even in spite of daydreaming, Larry and Achmetha still admire their Sport Utility Vehicles before they drive off after that. Songs * The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) * Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) * The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) * His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) * Sippy Cup (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) * Donuts for Benny (from Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) * Stuff-Mart Suite (from Madame Blueberry) * Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't) * Sneeze if You Need To! (from Abe and the Amazing Promise) * Sport Utility Vehicle (from A Snoodle's Tale) Features Previews * Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't * Sweetpea Beauty * Silly Little Thing Called Love * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella * 25 Favorite Action Songs/25 Favorite Toddler Songs Trivia * This is the only sing-along DVD to not have music on the menus, as well as the transition scenes to play bits from the songs that were shown. * This is the only sing-along DVD to not have music on the menus, as well as the transition scenes to play bits from the songs that were shown. * For some reason, despite this was released in 2010, they used the 2007 intro instead. Songs Edit * The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) * The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas: (from The Little Drummer Boy) * Bubble Rap (from''Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men'') * His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) * Supper Hero: (from The League of Incredible Vegetables) * Happy Toothday (from The Little House That Stood) * Stuff-Mart Suite (from Madame Blueberry) * Kilts and Stilts: (from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) * Best Friends Forever: (from The Penniless Princess) * Sport Utility Vehicle (from A Snoodle's Tale) Category:Sing-Along Episodes Category:Episodes